Ring of Fire
by PandaBearSamm
Summary: Bella wakes up to her new life as a vampire weary of Jasper. Can she learn to trust him? What secrets does he hide from her? Sequel to Amorous Seizing *read that first.* Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

Ring of Fire

Prologue:

I was burning throughout my body as I felt the flames flickered inside my body. Screams tore from my lips and I plead to make it stop, but it was never answered. It engulfed everything gradually making its way to the center to my body. No, it was going straight for my heart.

My scattered thoughts were shrieking in agony from the painful licks of flames. I wished for death over this dreadful fire. How long has it been since it started? Days? Months? Years? It seemed never ending.

"It's gunna be alright darlin'." A thick Southern accent soothed me. How I wish the voice could save me from this torture.

"You're nearly done." He assured quietly. He murmured something else he I couldn't hear because at that moment my heart seized in pain.

The flames reached my heart engulfing it swiftly. It started to pump and rage in agony. My screams grew louder as my heart pumped wildly. Then as sudden as it came, it stilled.

"Darlin'." The voice said softly, "It's over."

My eyes snapped open revealing the Angel of my Death himself looking over me.


	2. The encounter

Ring of Fire

Bella POV:

My eyes snapped open, quickly focusing on the man before me. He had wavy blonde hair, was lean, but built, and had blood red eyes. He was my Angel of Death, the reason why I was in so much pain.

"You," I growled, and in a quick blur I was on my feet, "You did this!"

"Now Darlin'," he said lowering himself in a submissive position, "I understand that you are mad, but I had my reasons."

"REASONS?" I roared, "Reasons to chase me down and turn me into a vampire like YOU?"

For some reason, I knew that if I was stronger now. I had a fighting chance while I was human based on blurry memory of a shield blocking his way to me.

"Now mate," I growled again at the word mate. Before he could even finish his sentence, I had him flying across the room. He landed into the wall behind him and it crumbled around him like dust.

"You need to calm down and let me explain!" He yelled getting back up to his feet and dusting off his old clothes.

"Oh?" I said slowly stalking toward him, "Just like you explained to me when I was human and you hunted me down? Right before you made me into this way?"

"You're right darlin'," He drawled softly, "What I did was wrong, but it was my vampire instinct to change you. I had little control since you were human, but now we are equals!"

I scoffed, "Equals?"

I pounced onto him and slammed him into the floor. His face cracked and he grimaced in pain. I leaned down and cupped his face, ignoring the electric feeling that passed through my fingertips as I did so.

"We are not equals Jasper," I cooed, "Not until you repent for the fact that you ruined my life. I can feel the pull toward you, but I'm willing to fight it."

"Bella, please don't do this," He pleaded, "I'm sorry." 

"Well, I'm sorry I ever followed Alice into this hell hole in the first place. Goodbye." In a quick blur, I left the building and ran as fast as I could to get as far as possible. With each passing step, the pain built in my chest, but ignored it.


	3. The Tribulations of Jasper

Jasper POV:

"What have I done?!" I wailed as my beloved mate was withering in pain on the floor. I was in pain and agony as I watch her attempt to scream, but no sound came out.

"Mate, I'm so sorry." I cried as I felt her pain. If only I could absorb it all. I never meant to be so cruel and horrific toward her. My instinct told me to take what was mine. As soon as I pushed my venom through her system, I instantly regretted what I had done.

'I hope the pull is strong enough to override my wrongdoing," I thought as I gathered my things that I have been discreetly hiding in the abandoned warehouse.

"Damn it Mary!" I punched a wall leaving a large hole, "If it weren't for your scheming, it would of turned out better." 

I laughed bitterly to myself. Who would of thought that the insane bitch would bring in my mate to her little scheme. The odds that a teen girl would willingly follow the older woman into this desolate place were zero to none. As soon as they stepped into the place, I could feel the pull toward the young girl who looked no older than eighteen. Plus, I could smell her sweet scent of blood from the cut on her upper thigh.

As Mary and my mate were setting up, I was watching the silly ritual that was supposed to summon me. I internally scoffed at Mary's antics to try to lure me out, but I decided to play along. This was my chance to get my real mate and not some disillusioned human who thought she could see the future, but in reality she was selfish and insane.

As they performed the ritual, the flames got higher. Couldn't deny anymore that Mary had some power within her, but not in the way she was thinking of. It was weak magic that didn't do anything and quickly siphoned her energy. She collapsed and the girl I learned was named Bella tried to help.

I guess this was time for my entrance, as I dropped from my hiding place right behind Bella who was worried over Mary's bleeding.

"And what a sweet smell is," I murmured as I inhaled her scent greedily. She smelled of sunshine and freesias, " but not as intoxicating as yours Bella."

Bella shrieked and quickly turned around holding the knife up in a protective stance. Hmm, it was even close to correct. She had some fight in her as her scared eyes took my appearance in, but held a certain fire to them.

I chuckled, relishing in the jolt of lust that her emotions gave way,

"A knife won't harm me sweetheart," I drawled watching as her cheeks reddened from the desire taking hold in her body. The mood was quickly killed as Mary interjected.

"Jasper?!" Mary questioned in a pleading way. I reluctantly pulled my attention from my mate and to the bitch lying on the floor.

"Well, look who it is," I smirked playing along with her little game, "Enjoying your freedom Mary?"

"Mary? Her name is Alice though?" Bella asked softly at the information, confusion overwhelming her emotions, "How do you know her?

"Oh? She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She said meekly trying to meet Mary in the eyes. Mary refused to meet her gaze and kept it on me.

"Miss Mary here escaped this asylum ten years ago. She was one of the most insane patients that the doctors have ever seen. She was bipolar and claimed she had visions of vampires."

"What? Is this true Alice?" Bella yelled at Mary who just timidly nodded in affirmation. Bella looked shocked at the new revelation, "That would mean you were the escaped patient! That would make you in your thirties,! Why?"

Mary scrambled to her knees jerkily," I was led to you Bella! I saw you were going to be my best friend and the reason why I would draw Jasper out of hiding! I NEEDED YOU!"

I was disgusted as Mary started grabbing her head and jerking around. My mate was horrified about the scene in front of her.

"I don't get it, why would you need me to get in contact with this man?" Bella questioned. That was a good question, as I have no idea where her obsession stemmed from myself.

"Bella, you must realize now that I am no ordinary man," I smiled revealing the sharp canines, "but a vampire."

"They are not real," she denied quietly. I rolled my eyes and swiftly ran to Mary picking her up and baring her neck to me.

"Let her go!" Bella gasped as soon as she found where I went.

"Why Bella? She lied and used you! She never cared for you!" I roared, angered by her actions trying to save the insane bitch. She took a step back, fear seeping into her emotions. The sting of pain from my pull made me soften how I talked to her.

"I can feel her emotions. She betrayed you Bella." I said softly as her fear continued to grow.

"I don't understand" She cried. Mary started to shake in my arms and her excitement grew.

"Bella! This is okay! I saw this!" She laughed gleefully, "He will make me immortal like him!"

I grunted quietly at her assumption. I rather burn to ashes before turning her into a vampire.

"What about me?" Bella shouted, finally thinking about her wellbeing, "What happens to me then?"

"Well you don't make it." Mary stated like she was speaking about the weather, "Bit that is okay! I will happy and free! Forever!"

"I-I'm going to die? You are going to let me DIE?!" She screamed and the whole building started shaking. I looked around at the shaking walls and was impressed. My mate was strong even as a human!

"You are much stronger Bella," I said appreciatively. It was time to end all this nonsense, "Mary's visions were greedy. She only saw what she wanted and never the truth." 

Of course, I didn't really believe that she had any visions in the first place, but that was another story. From the first time I met Mary, I knew she was selfish and lied constantly to try to achieve her schemes.

"What? NO!" Mary screamed trying to wiggle her way out of my grip. It was pointless to even resist against my inhuman strength, "You were supposed to be MINE."

I sighed exasperated, "No Mary Alice, it was Bella that was supposed to my mate, not you!"

Tired of her games, I decided to get rid of the wench. I lifted her chin higher to get a better angle of her artery within her neck before plunging my teeth to start drinking. I quickly drained her until she was barely alive and fading quickly before snapping her neck and dropping her to the ground.

Bella, who stood there transfixed, suddenly let out a scream. Her fear was overpowering any other emotion. She backed away, I slowly made my way up to her to try to calm her, but before I could there was an invisible wall blocking my way. My eyes widened in shock at how she was able to manifest a strong shield as a human.

She looked just as surprised as I was, "Bella, I won't hurt you. Lower your shield!" I scowled at the barrier between us, but she quickly realized it was she and made her escape while it was still up.

"BELLA!" I roared, infuriated by her antics, I knew she was human, but she felt the pull and should not instinctively that I would never hurt her intentionally, "YOU ARE MINE! MY MATE!"

She ran down the corridor quickly through the darkness, but the further she ran the more her shield wavered in intensity. I quickly slammed all my power unto it trying to break it down.

"DAMMIT! COME ON." I yelled in frustration punching it with all my might. One last punch made the shield shatter and disappear. I ran to where she was trying to escape the makeshift door way that they used to come in and she was trying to crawl out when I grabbed her by her ankle and dragged her out. In my anger, I accidently forced her a little to hard when I slammed her into the adjacent wall.

She looked memorized for a moment staring up with me with her doe like eyes, before slowly gulping at the intense look I was giving her. I pulled her close and trailed my nose down her neck.

"You smell exquisite Bella," Inhaling deeply before smiling that I found my mate, "Never run like that again. I will chase you down to the ends of Earth, mate."

She slowly nodded in submission, knowing exactly that it was futile to fight back. I pressed my teeth against her jugular and broke the skin. I slid into the veins and injected a large amount of venom. Her eyes rolled back in the pain and she fell into a painful slumber.

For the next days, I felt her agony as she transformed into a vampire. The only thing that kept me sane is that her emotions also felt complete and safe as she turned. It made me hopeful that things would turn well. Her heart started thumping rapidly and her pain increased.

"It's gunna be alright darlin'" I soothed her, combing her hair gently, "You're nearly done."

Her heart suddenly tripled in speed, "You can do it mate," I said as she arched her back and clutched at her heart letting out a loud scream. As soon as it sped up, it beat slowly for a moment, before coming to a dead stop.

"Darlin'" I said softly knowing she can hear me, "It's over."

Her blood red eyes snapped at me and looked at me with rage. She looked me over for a moment before making her decision swiftly.

"You!" She growled and used her newborn speed to stand into a crouch, ready to pounce in any moment, "You did this!"

"Now Darlin'" I said as I lowered myself in a more submissive position to show I wasn't a threat to her, "I understand that you are mad, but I had my reasons."

"REASONS!" She roared. I flinched, not understanding why the mating pull was calming her down more, "Reasons to chase me down and turn me into a vampire like YOU!"

Now this wouldn't do that she talked down to me like that, "Now mate," she growled again, but I ignored her. I attempted to finish my sentence when that blasted shield of hers had me flying across the room into a wall. It fell around me and crumbled into dust at the impact.

"You need to calm down and let me explain!" I said getting up and wiping off the dust from the drywall.

"Oh?" She said stalking toward me like I was her prey, "Just like you explained to me when I was human and you hunted me down? Right before you made me into this way?

"You're right darlin'," I drawled softly and a sensual way to hopefully calm her down, "What I did was wrong, but it was my vampire instinct to change you. I had little control since you were hum, but now we are equals!"

She scoffed, "Equals?"

Before I could even explain she pounced on me quickly slamming me on the floor. Dammit Whitlock! You are supposed to be able to handle newborns with motherfucking ease, but here is your newborn mate whipping your ass! I felt my face crack at the impact and I couldn't help, but grimace.

She leaned in and cupped my face gently. Immediately, I felt the mating pull sparking and telling us to get closer and complete the mating, but she somehow ignored her instinct.

"We are not equals Jasper," She cooed finally saying my name. I felt a jolt of lust travel down my spine and into my groin area as she stared me down angrily, "Not until you repent for the fact that you ruined my life. I can feel the pull towards you, but I'm willing to fight it."

"Bella, please don't do this." I pleaded as I felt her connection constrict. My dead heart felt like it was being squeezed painfully, "I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry I ever followed into this hell hole in the first place. Goodbye." Before I could even blink she ran out of the building. The further the she got the more painful the connection became. I sobbed as the guilt and pain wracked my whole soul.

"Bella, darlin' I'm so sorry!" I cried out in sadness as it felt like my soul was ripped in half.


End file.
